school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Timmy Turner
Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner, is the protagonist of The Fairly OddParents! series. He is considered by his peers as "an average kid that no one understands." His parents sometimes ignore him and leave him under the care of his mean babysitter, Vicky. Because of this daily neglect by Vicky, Timmy was granted two magical fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. Personality Throughout the series, Timmy is defined as proud, selfish and arrogant. However, he makes up for it by being extremely witty and clever. He is also truly brave and heroic proving to be rather caring and loving. Unlike his friends who are quite comfortable with being unpopular, Timmy desperately tries being cool in high hopes that he will win Trixie over. He also has a very short attention span and constantly gets F's (a habit from Mr. Crocker)(Also a D & an A+, A & another A+ Ribbon when he cheated in the Science Fair), his common grade despite being above average. He is always looking for the easy way out and despite acknowledging Cosmo as a complete idiot usually takes his wish ideas over Wanda's which involve more effort on his part and less excitement. Timmy is sometimes shown to be mean and callous to other characters, sometimes his own friends, and particularly Vicky's little sister Tootie, though he has usually made up to them whenever going too far. Biography Forever Sophomores Season 35 Timmy is first seen in the series in the episode "An Apologetic Vengeance", when Phineas, Ferb, Dipper, and Mabel are seen chatting with him on Skype, along with Jimmy Neutron and Tommy Pickles, to get advice on whether or not to forgive Caillou for his notorious acts in "Off to the Falls". They suggest that they give him a chance and end the chat from there. Season 36 In the next Season, Caillou and co. head to Dimmsdale to seek the help of Timmy Turner, who happens to be one of the 3 components needed to save Perry from the possession of Bill Cipher. Timmy reluctantly agrees, but before they can go anywhere, Jorgen teleports them to Fairy World to prepare for the Fairy World War against the Anti-Fairies and Pixies. After some difficult, conflict-filled training with Poof, Cosmo and Wanda are ready for battle. During the War, Tord and his team summon zombies in the arena, and infect most of the fairies, including Cosmo and Wanda, So Timmy has to go with Caillou and co. to find an antidote for zombieism. After saving Fairy World, Timmy joins Caillou and the gang's journey to assemble the heroes. Appearance Timmy is a short and slender 12-year-old boy with fair skin, blue eyes, a set of buck teeth, and brown hair. His normal attire consists of a small pink cap that he wears on the back of his head, a pink t-shirt in the same color scheme as his hat, and a pair of blue pants with matching shoes. After the Fairy World War Arc, Timmy's fairies disguise themselves as additions to his attire: Cosmo becomes a green backpack, while Wanda takes the form of a pink wrist-watch. Gallery TIMMY_TURNER.png Timmy FS.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-10-19h02m57s223.png